


From Me, To You

by TrioMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your everyday evening on the Samezuka campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me, To You

It was supposed to be a typical quiet evening on the Samezuka campus.

Rin was studying in his room alone when he heard a knock on the door, which he ignored. He also ignored the subsequent double knocks. It was only when the person outside began an insistent rapping on his door in a steady ta-ta-ta rhythm like a workaholic woodpecker did he finally spring up from his chair with a silent snarl at the interruption.

He straightened his windbreaker and yanked opened the door with approximately equal force, expecting to see Nitori apologizing cheerfully that he had forgotten his keys. Instead of his kohai’s blue eyes however, he found himself staring at a white muscle shirt and denim jacket tucked into dark blue jeans instead. Snapping his head upwards, he frowned to see it was actually Mikoshiba in the doorway, standing very straight, hands behind his back, dressed up to go out, it seemed.

Rin blinked. What did Mikoshiba want? He looks really nice. Is he going out for a date? If this was another half-assed attempt to court Gou…

"What do you want, buchou?" he began, half prepared to say "No" to whatever his captain asked about his sister, ready to activate his ‘pissed-off-(over-)protective-big-brother-mode’.

Mikoshiba had an intensely grim determination about him, like a man about to go to war. “I just want to say,” he began, then suddenly whipped out an envelope from behind his back. “I like you very much, Matsuoka. Please go out with me.”

Eh.

Rin could only stare at his captain, speechless, then down at the innocently threatening envelope, then up again at Mikoshiba’s flushed face and bright eyes.

“Buchou, are you drunk?” He said the first thing that came to his mind. 

"No!" Mikoshiba looked vaguely insulted by the accusation. So much for that.

"Are you confessing to me?!" His voice went embarrassingly high at the end of the question.

"Yes!" And Mikoshiba’s feverish intensity impossibly quadrupled.

Rin floundered. He knew when his captain was joking and this wasn’t one of those times. “Uh, buchou. I really don’t know what to say.”

"Say yes!" Mikoshiba smiled, red to the tip of his ears.

Rin floundered some more, trying to regain his mental equilibrium. “I’m sorry, buchou, th-this is crazy. And I thought you liked my sister!” That’s right, captain must’ve hit his head or something, gotten the wrong sibling and all…

Mikoshiba’s expression darkened a little. “You know, that’s the only way to get your attention sometimes. You’re always so focused on Nanase. Nanase this, Nanase that. Nothing would make you give your attention to anything else.” Mikoshiba shifted slightly and Rin took a step back, only for Mikoshiba to put his hands on the wall on either side of Rin’s shoulders, effectively boxing him in. Towering over him. “I broke the front crawl record at the district tournament, but you still wouldn’t look at me.”

Mikoshiba slumped a little, intensity gone, arms curling to loosely hug Rin about the shoulders.

"Hey, Matsuoka," and Rin looked up into golden eyes. "What would it take for you to really see me?" Mikoshiba sounded lost.

Rin’s eyes widened as his captain lowered his head towards his. Oh shit, Mikoshiba is going to kiss me!

And suddenly, Rin was supporting his very tall and heavy captain. His very hot captain. Literally, because Mikoshiba was running a high fever, it felt like, from where Mikoshiba’s cheek was pressed into his neck.

"Hey buchou, are you alright? Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a follow-up, I promise.


End file.
